


Dear Jack

by SketchbookThingz



Category: jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: And love, Angst, Cancer, Death, Depression, F/M, Medication, life - Freeform, lots of everything that you need in life, lots of friendships, lots of love, shit storms, treatment
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-03-30 03:15:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3920905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SketchbookThingz/pseuds/SketchbookThingz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Read my note (aka chapter one) before starting this story.</p><p>https://www.pinterest.com/sketchbookthing/dear-jack/</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

This story came to me in a dream about four months ago, and I paid no attention to it. 

It was about a girl and boy who meet again after not seeing each other in such a long time, and one of them is telling the other that they have cancer.

I ignored it, I chalked it up to my feelings, my uncle ~~has~~ had cancer. And it was in its late terminal stages, so I thought it was me just reflecting on what I was going through at the time. 

But about a month ago I had another dream about the same two people again, talking about how they were doing. And again last week about how their situation had ended. 

 

So I am writing this story to get it out of me as it is eating me alive and it does not leave my thoughts day and night. 

It does deal with cancer, with the ups and downs. Medications, and treatments involved in it. And yes ultimately death. 

 

So please do not read if that is not your sort of thing, or if an overload of feelings down the road is not a thing for you. 

Please do not hate me for writing this story, I just have to get it off my chest. 


	2. Chapter 2

 

The camera beeped as it began to focus on the brunette. She was bent over forward, as she stared into the lens trying to get it to focus, her hazel eyes come in and out of blurriness. After finally getting it clear enough, she sits back into the chair behind her.  She fumbles with her arms as she tries to think of how to start.  “I don’t know how Jack and Mark do this everyday,” she says as she stares at the lens, and starts to run her fingers through her hair trying to fix it as her eyes began to well up. “But I’m doing this, because they convinced me to. They said I had to do it. If only to remember what these days were like.” She pauses as she swallows a lump in her throat. “For later.”

The tears began to spill from her eyes as she takes a deep breathe in, and tries to compose herself, and her words come out, as if they are stumbling across her tongue. “They told me to start with the easy stuff. How I meet him and all the good times, before I start this. So here it is.”

She wipes away the tears with the sleeves of her long sleeved shirt, and smiles as they memory plays in her head.

“It was my second year at UCLA.”


End file.
